List of Quotes - Segata Sanshiro
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Segata Sanshiro. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Segata Sanshiro Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Segata': You're ten years too early! Nnnngah! Akira: Segata Sanshiro! You say it AFTER you win! Kage-Maru: This man... He is not constrained by time! Victory *'Segata': Yes! I dub thee.. The Virtua Fighters! Akira: Huh? You think we're imitation fighters, Segata? That's not nice. Kage-Maru: Perhaps, but... Something about the name is sort of catchy. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Segata': You call that a Genesis? Does it even have Blast Processing?! Jill: What? O-Of course! I think. Chris, it does Blast Processing, right? Chris: ...Maybe? Jill, do you have the manual? Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Segata': Chrom! The only true way to play is Classic Mode! Chrom: Wh-What on earth? This man's intense aura is practically overpowering me! Lucina: Something tells me we'd better avoid defeat at all costs... Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Xiaoyu': I've got to save up money in order to build Xiaoyu Land! Segata: I'll lend my aid, Xiaoyu! Together we can truly make it Sanshiro Land! Chun-Li: Xiaoyu, you're gonna get your dream hijacked again! Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Segata': Young women! To what do you devote your lives most? Ciel: Well, I do research in bullets editing. Nana: And I'm trying to make the Oden sandwich a lunchtime staple! Dante & Vergil Intro *'Vergil': Segata Sanshiro... I'm not sure I trust you. Segata: Segata Game Chart! Category: Style. FULL POINTS! Dante: He may be weird, Vergil... But he gets it. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Demitri': I am a true denizen of the night... A vampire! Morrigan: Oh, we're being spooky? I'm a succubus who preys on dreams, I guess. Segata: These people aren't human! Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Segata': Ichiro Ogami! Don't you dare make Sakura cry! Erica: And you better not make Erica here cry, either! Ichiro: Uhh... O-OK... Oh look! The battle's starting! Victory *'Segata': The sakura flower blooms, then fades away. So go the sakura wars... Erica: Come! A dramatic adventure awaits! Ichiro: Are we doing a victory pose or an advertisement? Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Segata': Harada-san! You and your team have made fantastic games! Well done! Kazuya: Will this crazy man ever shut up? Who's he even talking about? Jin: Odd. Why does that name sound familiar? Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Segata': We're not so different, you and I! Each of us is the master of his realm! Kiryu: Segata, the only thing you're the master of is a bunch of video games. Majima: Hey, the media says those games'll lead kids to a life of crime, so I'm all for it. Victory *'Segata': Segata Game Chart! Category: Yakuza. FULL POINTS! Kiryu: I've washed my hands of that world, Segata. Majima: Suuure you have. You know everyone's waiting for you, Kaz. Kite & Haseo Intro *'Segata': Connecting to the world of the internet? Hah! The Sega Saturn did that ages ago! Haseo: Ugh, There he goes, bringing that old thing up again... Kite: I don't know if you'd call dial-up "access" these days, really. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Segata': The Xeno-duo themeselves! It's the Sega-Blade Bladesaga! KOS-MOS: This man is touched. I wish I could see the world the way he does. Fiora: Oh? You might be able to with Monado, actually. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': Dreams, Fun, and Inspiration are the Engine of Happiness! Segata: And you can't have dreams without NiGHTs! Sega Saturn! Reiji: It always goes back to the Saturn for you, doesn't it? Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Ryu': So, in mastering a path, you come to truly know yourself? Segata: Yes, Ryu! Master the path of play! You must play the Sega Saturn! Ken: Wait, is that your idea of traning? Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Segata': Saaaakuraaaa! Saaaakuraaaa! Sakura: Hee hee! Right over her, Seeegataaaa! Hee hee... Gemini: Oh my goodness, get back here, you two! Victory *'Segata': Let your blood hum with the song of love, young woman! Sakura: My blood's always humming! Same with Ichiro, I'm sure! Gemini: Me, too! With Shinjiro, I mean! Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Segata': Only a true heart can cut through evil! That is the way of the shinobi! Hiryu: You think so? Hotsuma: I can see the wisdom in that. Victory *'Segata': Hiryu! Are you prepared to make the entire world your enemy? Hotsuma: I wonder sometimes. Hiryu: I don't care. If that's my mission, so be it. X & Zero Intro *'Segata': X! Zero! Are you Mega-men or Rock-men? Zero: What are you babbling on about, Segata? We've got a battle to fight. X': I certainly have no idea what he's referring to. Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Segata: Yes! You are the RPG to enforce Justice! Yuri: If a part is infected, you cut it off before it infects the whole! Flynn: Wh-What're you talking about, Yuri? Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Sorry, but it's time for me to pull the trigger. Segata: Yes! Fire away until your fingers are gnarled and useless! Zephyr: Whoa, maybe not that much! Victory *'Segata': A ballet of gunfire makes the sweetest music, but one must first acquire the taste for it! Zephyr: Huh? What're you talking about, Segata? Vashyron: He means, once you get used to it, there's nothing quite as fun! Category:Quotes